


Drip

by lethlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p Nyotalia, Female America - Freeform, Gen, Nyo America - Freeform, Nyotalia, Suicide, also because someone asked for a snapped Nyo America but I gave them this-, kinda sad???, wrote this because I was feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethlue/pseuds/lethlue
Summary: Drip....
Kudos: 6





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I know it sucks lol.

Drip

It started as a quiet sound every midnight. Where Amelia would drown in her own tears of pain, muffled by her pillow.

Drip

Drip

There it was again. It got louder. It came with wet downpour everyday, no sunny day was possible.

Drip

Drip

Drip

It became heavier, and it was seemingly never-ending. She stands on the weighting scale, her eyes clouded by the rain.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

The voices rang in her mind. Having no mercy, driving her to her last resort.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Dr-

It was complete. She laid in her own puddle of blood, mouth wide open. The voice had succeeded it’s mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
